Katie Forester
is a character in the Yo-kai Watch series. In the first two of the main series games, she is the female choice for the protagonist. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, she has a Yo-kai form, Mifu, and can be played in certain Requests. In EP160 of the Yo-kai Watch anime, she has another Yo-kai form named, Kamakiri On'na History In the games Yo-kai Watch & Yo-kai Watch 2 She appears as the main character if the player chooses to play as a girl. Yo-kai Watch 3 She was initially not playable in Yo-Kai Watch 3, but regained her status as playable in Sukiyaki, albeit only in St. Peanutsberg after doing a sidequest involving her and Mifu. In the anime Season 1 Katie makes her debut in Yo-kai Are Real, she appears after Nate catches a Stag beetle, but Bear catches a big one, and calls Nate "average". In Why Did You Say That?, she gets inspirited by Tattletell who makes her embarrass Nate in front of his friends, and her friends. In Kyubi: Operation Heartbreak Kyubi is known to have charmed 99 women, and for his next target he wants to charm Katie. He finds and tries to impress her, but Katie calls Kyubi a instead of Kyubi and causing him to submit out of frustration. In EP019, she encounters Kyubi yet again at an amusement park where he attempts to charm her again using an advanced technique, the "suspension bridge effect". Unfortunately, Kyubi finds the rides harder to handle than he imagined and ends up falling for his own trick. In Katie's Yo-kai Butler, Whisper has a "dream" (only revealing that she from the parallel world when Whisper was sleep), about being Katie's butler instead of Nate's. Katie owns the Yo-kai Watch, and Jibanyan is Baddinyan instead. Katie's mom is possessed by Noway, and Katie throws Whisper at Noway until he gets his "special power" In Yo-kai Minochi, Katie is being inspirited by Minochi who makes her act jealous to everything Nate does. In Yo-kai Kakusan, Nate meets the yo-kai Kakusan and ask him for help in starting a rumor about him and Katie being in love together but the whole thing ends up backfiring Yo-kai BBQvil, Yo-kai BBQvil arrives at Katie's BBQ party where he Inspirits her to be extremely enjoying meat and only meat. Afterwards after BBQvil is done inspiriting her she sadly tells Nate that all the meat is gone. Yo-kai Ben Tover, In this episode katie meets up with Nate and ask him to accompany her to an event at Excellent Tower where she has 2 tickets. Nate tries everthing to try and Impress Katie agian. Kamakiri On'na, In the beginning of the Dark Yo-kai Watch segment we finally get see the Dark parallel version of Katie who has a completely different personality. She is then transformed into Kamakiri On'na by the Black Yo-kai Watch where she soon begins eating Kemushi-otoko's spike balls on his back. In Yo-kai Life-is-Parfait, Katie is being inspirited by the yo-kai Life-is-Parfait who makes her act all carefree and ingorant of her surroundings. In EP210, When Nate ends being laughed at because Reaction Daiou puts pantyhose over his head. He worries about Katie seeing him thinking that she'll see him as an idiot and not funny. However in the end Nate ends up being spotted by Katie, She starts laughing at him but Reaction Daiou decides to put pantyhose on Katie aswell, tying it to Nates. Unfortunately Katie is not to pleased and thinks that Nate is being mean, while Nate tries to convince her that it wasn't him. In the anime, Katie is Nate's crush. She also does not own a Yo-kai Watch, but she does in Whisper's "dream". In the Movies ''First Movie'' Katie is seen walking with Nate, Eddie, and Bear after the school day ends for the week. During there walk they have a conversation about the strange events that's been happening around we're things have been growing extremely big. Her final appearance was during the end credits dancing with everybody else. ''Second Movie'' Katie's role in the second movie is a silent cameo. She appears in the Hailey and Usapyon story. Where she is seen sleeping when they bring her christmas present to her. ''Third Movie'' In the third movie Katie appears during the live-action part where she is potrayed by Yuna Watanabe. Nate bumbs into Katie at her house on her way to cram school she's surprised to see Nate and ask's him why he's hanging around her house so mysteriously. Nate then decides to tell Katie that he left his homework in the classroom however this doesn't work as Katie explains that she see's what Nate is up too. She then kindly whispers to Nate telling her that are much quiter and better places where they can hang out and be alone this confuses Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan as there shocked to see that not only has Katie's appearance has changed but her personality to. Afterwards Katie then tells Nate not to hang around her house so mysteriously anymore. Her last appearance in the film was during the end where the animated Nate is seen looking love struck at Katie's live-action picture. ''Fourth Movie'' Taking place 30 years later Katie has become the wife of Nate and his the mother of Natsume and Keisuke. In the film she is transformed into a Kaodeka Oni. Her final appearance was at the end of the film where she is seen from behind. In the manga Physical traits Young Katie is the same age as Nate. She has black eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wears a white pullover over a collarless shirt with black and white stripes. A pink heart is on the right side of her pullover. She wears blue shorts. She wears dark gray socks and black tennis shoes with white soles and white shoelaces. On a few occasions she has wore a pink hoodie with a small mint green star on it with black leggings. When she is the player's chosen protagonist, she wears her Yo-kai Watch around her neck, which easily disguises the watch as a necklace with a watch pendant. This is in contrast to the way Nate wears his watch, on his wrist. Adult As an adult she wears a pink shirt, and occasionally a white aperon. She still keeps the same ponytail hairstyle, just a little longer and she doesn't appear to be wearing her pink hairbow anymore but instead wears a pink colored ribbon instead. Personality Katie is a kind and playful person. She's very popular and often considered cute with a certain charm. When bewitched by Yo-kai, she usually retains her cheerful demeanor but can come off as unintentionally cruel though she seems to never recall these incidents. She's also smart, but also worries about meeting her mother's standards. She is surprisingly brave and comfortable with heights. It also seems that Katie is extremely oblivious whenever it comes to romance. Relationships Humans Nate, Bear, and Eddie In the anime, she plays the role of Nathan's love interest. Nate is constantly struggling to impress her, but he shows no apparent progress. She is also inspirited by Yo-kai very frequently, causing Nate to stand up and face them for her. During an episode where Nate was inspirited by Suspicioni, he asks Katie what she thinks of him. Katie states that she feels very comfortable around Nate because of his averageness and he's special because of how average he is. This is noticed a lot as she is shown to be calling him "Average " in most episodes as he is trying to impress her. In the games, her relationships are much the same as Nate's - she shares his circle of friends (notably, Barnaby and Edward), and is also friends with Nate himself. Naturally, as the single girl in a group of main boys, it's been suggested by other characters that Katie is romantically involved with her friends. For example, during the "Eddie's Search" chapter of the game (only when Katie is the chosen protagonist), Whisper believes that Eddie and Katie's meeting at the museum was a date, and after Katie denies this, he teasingly reinforces his point by referring to it as a "non-date." Even Eddie's mom suspects romantic inclinations, as is proven if the protagonist speaks with her after the chapter. The mother asks, "It wasn't a date, was it?" In another chapter of the game, Nate (only when he is the chosen protagonist) is unable to meet with Katie because she has an argument with her friend. Later it is discovered that she was being inspirited by the Yo-kai Tattletell. However, if Katie is chosen as the protagonist, it would be the other way around. Sarah and other girls Natsume Amano Natsume is Katie's daughter. Keisuke Amano Keisuke is Katie's youngest son. Yo-kai Kyubi Katie is also selected as a target for Kyubi in the anime. In human form, Kyubi tries to impress Katie, but Katie appears to have complete immunity to his charms. Soon, Kyubi gets charmed by her instead, falling for his own tricks. Trivia *Katie's Japanese family name is the same as . *Katie's Birthday is February 3, Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. *In the third Yo-kai watch movie Katie is played by Yuna Watanabe. 渡辺. *She also has a counterpart in the Sengoku era is called Keiko/Ofumi (Yokai Watch 2 Psychic Specters) *30 years later in Shadowside series she is also known as In other languages * Spanish: Katie Forester * French: * German: Katie Forester * Italian: Katie Forester * Portuguese: Katie Forester * Korean: 장세라 Jang Sera * Chinese: 木靈 文花 (Traditional) or 木灵 文花 (Simplified) * Thai: โคดามะ ฟุมิกะ * Arabic: هناء * Portuguese(Brasil): Katie Forester fr:Katie Forester de:Katie Forester Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents‏‎ Category:Forester Family Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Adams Family